A Love For Cookies
by Layla Fairy
Summary: A cold, a plate full of cookies and a video games console. How can these all fit together? Better than it sounds, i think. SprxNova. OneShot.


Look at this! This story is dedicated to someone!

**Dedicated to Racbgar for being a great friend and as big of SprxNova fan as I am!**

A Love For Cookies

Nova walked down the hallway carrying a plate full of freshly baked cookies. She stopped outside the door which led to the red monkey's room. She turned round and used her tail as a make-shift hand to knock on the door. There was a muffled 'come in' so she pushed the button next to the door using her tail again. Well she didn't want to drop the biscuits now did she? The door opened but she curled her tail around the plate, hiding it from view. She stepped in and the door closed again behind her.

He lay in his bed although the only thing visible was a large bulge under the covers. There was a pile of tissues by the side of his bed.

"Gibson summoned you to bed rest?" Nova asked walking closer to him. His head uncovered itself from the covers.

"Phew, I thought you might be Gibson again" he said, his voice croaked at every word. She sat on the end of his bed.

"Having a sore throat and cold sucks huh?" she said. He nodded.

"It'd be better if I could get out and do stuff, I'm so bored!" He whined.

"Don't worry Gibbs said you shouldn't be ill for much longer."

"But Nova he said that a **week **ago!" his eyes showed a completely bored to death look.

They sat in silence for a while before Nova broke it.

"I have something that'll make you feel better!" she said.

"What's that?" he asked dryly. She pulled the plate from hiding.

"Freshly baked cookies made by yours truly. I know how much you like them so I decided to make you some."

"Well I only like them when you make them." He admitted an invisible blush crawling across his face.

"How comes?" she asked. He stayed quite, not wanting her to know the true reason. He quickly regained himself and asked her:

"I thought Gibbs said I wasn't to eat sweet stuff"

"Yeah but there's this saying which goes: 'feed a cold, starve a fever' so technically you should be eating. Besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him right!" She said putting a matter-of-factly voice on.

He took a cookie of the plate and began eating it, I say eating I was more like 'see how many you can get down your throat in a minute'.

"Your manners are appalling!" she said astounded at how….'nomannerous' he could be. He grinned sheepishly before returning to stuff his face with biscuits.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't I see if I can get the video games console in here? Then you would have something to do!" She said. His eyes lit up with the usual Sprx glimmer.

"Would ya? Thanks Novs!"

"Novs? That's a new one." He gave an embarrassed look.

"Novs…I like it!" she admitted cheerfully. She walked from the room to see if she could get his favourite thing moved.

It took half an hour of convincing Chiro and Otto they wouldn't die without it before Nova successfully dragged the games console to Sprx's room. She put it on the floor plugged all he various wires into the right place and soon enough it was up and running. She handed him his red control. It had electric bolts running through it.

"Hey Novs, wanna join me? It's no fun on my own." He pleaded.

"Sheesh, I make you cookies, get you console in here, set it up and yet you're still complaining?" she said in a mock annoyed voice.

"I guess I just like your company…" he blushed as he let the comment slip from his mouth. She smiled, plugged in a yellow control and sat at the end of his bed again.

Play continued for a while before Nova paused the game.

"You never answered my question before." She turned to look at him. He tilted his head to one side, a look of confusion on his face.

"Huh?"

"When I asked you why you only like cookies when I make them" She reminded him.

"Oh…"

"Well?"

"It's just that you put so much love and care into these, like you do with everything else, I guess I can just sorta feel the love in them. Pretty stupid huh?" he asked.

They stayed in silence. That was until Nova realised the time.

"Uh it's like ten, I'd better be getting to bed, you know Gibson he'd scald me if he knew I was up this late." She smiled and with his nod of acceptance she turned of the game. When she turned round to say goodnight he was already asleep.

"Night Sprx" she said stroking the silky soft red fur on his cheek. She turned and walked out the room. And so she never saw the small smile that spread across his muzzle.


End file.
